Mes yeux de Shinigami
by Hinaqua
Summary: Hinata a un don. Elle peut voir les esprit. Cependant ce don n'est pas a elle ... mais il lui apportera autant de peine que de joie. Naru/Hina-OCC-Attention Lemon -


_Mes yeux de Shinigami_

_Sa fait longtemps que je les vois, même depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais jamais je ne leur ai prêté attention jusqu'à ce jour ..._  
><em>Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga et je vois les esprits ...<em>

_Tout commença lors des funérailles de ma grand-mère .Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps devant la tombe de celle-ci .Je voulais aller la rejoindre. Puis je senti une main sur mon épaule, machinalement je me suis retourné, et, c'est la que je l'ai vu. Elle me souriait comme elle n'avait jamais sourit. Je criai « Grand-mère ! _  
><em>Grand-mère ! ». Tout le monde me regardait et tout mon clan se demandait ce qui me prenait. Puis, je vis ma mère s'avancer tristement vers moi. Au début je croyais qu'elle voulait me réconforter pour ma grand-mère, mais elle me susurra à l'oreille<em>  
><em>« Non pas toi aussi, encore une hyûga frapper par les yeux shinigami... »<em>  
><em>J'en restai sans voix. Puis la question fatidique tomba.<em>  
><em>« Maman, c'est quoi des yeux shinigami ? »<em>  
><em>Elle me répondit qu'elle m'expliquerait quand je serais plus grande et que de temps en temps, si je voyais des choses étranges que seul moi pouvais voir, il ne fallait pas que je ne m'inquiète et surtout que je me taise sur le fait que je pouvais voir ce genre de chose.<em>

_Aujourd'hui je vis toujours à Konoha avec mes amis. Enfin certains ... Il est clair que j'ai connue quelque perte durant ma vie. J'ai vu mes parents mourir, j'ai 21 ans. J'ai aussi vus la pire des morts. Oui je l'ai vu. Ces foutus yeux me permettent de voir la mort des gens. On raconte que ces yeux appartenait au dieu de la mort mais étant très joueur, il les perdit dans un paris stupide et peu à peu, ses yeux se baladaient de famille en famille, de génération en génération. Puis ils atterrirent dan_ _s ma famille. Pour en revenir a la pire des mort que je vus, c'était celle de ma sœur qui était censé s'appeler Hanabi. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement, et sa, je l'avait vus. C'était horrible. Je me réjouissais d'avoir enfin une petite sœur dont je pourrais m'occuper, dont plus tard je lui expliquerais tout ce qu'une fille doit savoir sur les mecs, dont je lui prêterais mes vêtements. Imaginez que tous ça s'envole en quelque seconde quand vous voyez et entendez un médecin dire « Nous sommes désoler ûga, mais votre bébé n'a pas survécu ... »  
>Vous imaginez à quelle point sa vous déchire les entrailles ? Quand j'eu dit à ma mère après l'accouchement que j'avais vus la mort d'Hanabi, ma mère a constaté que mes yeux étaient plus performant que tout ceux qui aurait put frapper notre famille auparavant. Ma colère était si grande. Pourquoi c'était tombé sur moi ?<br>Qui est l'idiot qui a introduit ces satanés yeux dans la famille ?  
>Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rencontrer ma sœur. Mais c'est impossible.<em>

_A présent j'habite avec l'amour de ma vie toujours à Konoha près du lieu de travail de celui-ci, et j'en suis bien assez heureuse. Maintenant il faut que j'aille faire les courses pour moi et mon bien aimé._

_Plus tard j'arrivai au restaurant (je commande mes aliments cher un restaurant car c'est de meilleur qualité et le gérant est un très bon ami). Ici tout le monde me connaissais, a vrai dire moi et mon amour on est de vrai habitué. A chaque fois qu'il est la, moi et lui on viens mangé ici. « _ Bonjour Ichiraku !  
>_ Oh ! ûga !<br>_ je vous ai déjà dit de m'appelé Hinata.  
>_ Oh oui pardonnez moi Hinata<br>___ Et s'il vous plait, tutoyer-moi...sinon je me sens vieille  
>_ Très bien !Qu'est ce que je vo..te vend aujourd'hui ?<br>_ Comme d'habitude .  
>_ Très bien.<em>

_Il appela son assistante pour qu'elle prépare ce que je lui ai demandé et en attendant nous discutons._

__ Alors comment sa va vous deux ?  
>_ Nous deux ?...Moi et Naruto ?...Sa va très bien ^^<br>_ Parfait. Et alors il ne t'a toujours pas demandé en mariage ?  
>_ nan ...<br>_ ...il est désespérant...  
>_ Il n'est peut-être pas sur de ce qu'il veut.<br>_ Ne dit pas sa, je suis sur qu'il ne veut que toi et personne d'autre.  
>_ Merci Ichiraku.<br>_ T'inquiète pas Hinata.  
>_ Vous non plus ne vous inquiété pas.<br>_ Voila c'est prêt. Dit son assistante  
>_ Merci beaucoup ^^, on se voit demain.<br>_ Oui à demain Hinata. »_

_Je rentrai tranquillement chez moi je regardais en direction de la grande rue pas loin du bureau de l'hokage. Le bureau de mon amour. Je me demandais si je pouvais allée le voir. Après un petit moment de réflexion, je décida d'aller le voir. Je me dirigea vers les escalier qui menant directement a son bureau. Quelle tête allait-il faire en me voyant. Et au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la poignet de la porte je m'arrêta net. Encore une vision. Satané vision. Je voyait quelqu'un se faire piétiné par un cheval totalement enragé. Puis je me rendit compte, lorsque ma vision fut finie de ce qui se passait derrière mon dos. Ma vision venait de se réaliser. Sa me mettait dans une rage folle. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui venait de mourir, ni de quel façons sa m'était totalement égal. Cette personne je ne la connaissait même pas ! Puis une voix retenti dans ma tête.  
>« C'est très égoïste de pensé ça »<br>On aurait dit ma voix. Oui, c'était ma voix. Et je disais la vérité. Je m'approcha donc du lieu de l'accident. Personne était au courant de ce que je voyait, puis je vis l'homme se relevé , enfin plutôt ce dédoublé. Une moitié de lui a terre et une autre qui me regardait. Je faisais semblant de ne pas le voir, mais je suis sûr qu'il savait que je le voyais.  
>« Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Vous pouvez me voir ? Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ?»<em>

_Je faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouté. J'avais envi de lui dire qu'il était mort et qu'il était tant de pour lui de partir. Puis j'eu une idée. Je me dirigeai vers une allée presque pas fréquenté, et tout en marchant je lui fis discrètement signe de me suivre. C'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, il me bombarda de question. Il me faisait mal a la tête._

_« Quesqu'il m'arrive ?  
>_ *soupire* ...vous êtes décéder ce matin piétiner pas ce cheval.<br>Il en resta sans voix.  
>_ Je vous demande pardon ? Et puis comment ce fait-il que vous puissiez me voir ?<br>J'était fatiguée de répondre a ses questions.  
>_Je peux vous voir parceque j'ai des yeux Shinigami. Maintenant il est tant pour vous de partir si vous avez des gens a prévenir donnez-moi votre nom.<br>_ Vous ?...Vous avez ce genre d'yeux ?  
><em>__ Vous êtes au courant pour la légende ?  
>_ Biensure , un bibliothécaire ce doit de connaitre tout ces livres et leurs contenus. Nous avons quelques ouvrages sur ces yeux.<br>_ Très bien j'irais faire un tour mais donnez-moi votre nom.  
>_ Je m'appelle Tadashi Hiwatari<br>_ Très bien. Il faut que vous partiez a présent_

_Je partit avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Et lorsque je me rendis une nouvelle fois sur les lieus de l'accident, l'Hokage était déjà là. On se regardait dans les yeux. Je pris un air sévère pour lui faire comprendre. Seul ma famille et lui étaient au courant pour mes yeux. Il réglait ses affaires et il me rejoignit, moi qui étais appart du groupe.  
>« Hinata ?...sa va ? Tu l'as vu ?<br>_ Evidemment, je l'ai vu même avant. J'en rate vraiment pas une.  
>Je baissai la tête et il me prit dans ses bras.<br>_ Naruto, je veux qu'on rentre._

_Je commençais a pleuré. Et Naruto n'avait pas besoin de voir mon visage pour le savoir. Il le sentait dans ma voix._

__ Chut ma chérie. Arrête de pleuré s'il te plait. Il faut que j'attende l'arrivé du chef de police.  
>_ Hum...<br>_ Tu n'as qu'as commencée à rentrer et je te rejoindrai...  
>_ D'accord mais dépêche toi ...<br>_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais le plus vite possible._

_Nous nous embrassâmes et je commençais a rejoindre mon chez moi. Lorsque je rentras chez moi je me regarda brièvement dans le miroir pour voir quelle sale tête je tirais mais lorsque je « me » vis, j'écarquillas ls yeux et je poussai un cri puis je m'accroupis à terre. Qu'es ce qu'il venait de ce passer j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre dans ce miroir. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas moi. Mais qui c'était ?..._

__ Hinata ? Tu es là ?_

_C'était Naruto qui était rentré_

_Hinata ?_

_Je tien a préciser que j'était dans la salle de bain. J'étais par terre entrain de me remettre de mes émotions puis Naruto entra._

_Hinata ? HINATA ! sa va ?_

_Je ne répondais pas. Je réfléchissais à ce qui venais de ce passé.  
><em>__

_Hinata tu m'entends ?_

_Puis quelque chose dû se réveillé dans mon cerveau. Un mauvais souvenir refis surface. Lorsque je réalisa , je ne put m'empeché de tombé dans les pommes._

_..._

_A mon réveil je pense que j'etais sur mon lit. Je me trouvait pathétique. J'avai beau avoir grandis, j'avais toujours les même reflexes ..._

__Hinata ? Sa va allée ? Tu m'as fait une énorme frayeur !  
>_Naruto...<em>

_je lui saute dans les bras en pleurant_

__Hinata ? Qu'es-ce-qu'il y a ?_

_Naruto est inquiet...je le sens dans sa voix ...comme si il n'avait dejà pas assez avec son travail d'Hokage, il faut que je l'embete encore..._

__...Non...rien.  
>_Hinata, je sais voir quand tu ne vas pas bien alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.<br>_Naruto ...c'est encore a cause de ... de sa !_

_Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je voulais parlée et il me prit dans ses bras_

__Hinata...je suis la maintenant.  
>_Oui mais, cette fois ça a été différent je crois que , ... je crois que j'ai vus ma sœur.<em>

_Le temps qu'il comprenne_

__Quoi ? Comment-ça ?  
>_Bein...je ne suis pas sur mais je pense que c'etais elle. Elle me ressemblait trait pour trait mais en même temps elle avait un regard bien différents du mien. J'ai distingué de la haine dans ses yeux.<br>_...Tu sais que je ne sais jamais comment réagir mais ... je te soutiendrais toujours._

_Au moment précis où il prononça ces mots, les lumières clignotaient d'abord assez doucement puis de plus en plus vite ... et pour finir l'ampoule éclata. Moi et Naruto nous nous retrouvions désormais dans le noir le plut complet. Seul la forme de la fenetre laisser passé les dernier rayons __du crepuscule._

__Naruto!Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>_Je ne sais pas, surtout reste près de moi !<em>

_Je me blotti dans ses bras._

__J-J'ai ... J'ai peur Naruto ...  
>_Chuut ne t'inquiete pas je suis là<em>

_Je le regarde , je sais qu'il me souris, mais ce n'est pas sa qui me frappa lorsque je l'ai vu, c'est ... C'est MOI ? Moi entrain de pointer un couteaux sous sa gorge?Nan , ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Hanabi ! _Hanabi ! Arrete !_

_J'avais crier sa si fort ... Sa en avait fait sursauté n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre que Hanabi avait disparue  
>Mais quesqu'elle veut à la fin ?<em>

__Hinata ? Sa va ?_

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Je viens de voir le fantôme de ma sœur essayer de te tuer et tu pense que je vais bien ?  
>Je commença a pleurer...<em>

__Hinata ... dis moi ce que tu as ...  
>_C'est encore elle !<br>_Qui elle ? Hanabi ?  
>-Oui ! Elle essayait de te tuer ...<em>

_A ces mots , Naruto pâlit ..._

__Me ... Me tuer ? ... Mais pourquoi ?_

_Je pris un air triste_

__Je ne sais pas ...  
>Je me ré-isola dans ses bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre a mon étreinte ... Je soupira un grands coup et le serris plus fort<em>

__J'en ai deja marre de cette histoire ... Sa me ferait presque perdre goût à la vie ..._

_Je senti naruto me lacher brusquement _Comment tu peux penser sa ? Sache que avec moi tu ne__risque rien !  
>_Oui surement mais il ne s'agit pas de moi qui est en danger mais de toi . Pourquoi elle a essayer de te tuer ? J'en peux plus de ces PUTAIN DE YEUX !<br>La je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes et j'éclata en sanglot.  
>_Calme toi Hinata. Pour l'instant nos esprit sont trop troublés pour trouvé une quelconque solution. Je te propose de manger et de nous coucher le plus rapidement possible.<br>Je me calma instantanément. Il a vraiment un don pour me calmer celui-là  
>_D'accord<br>_Dit-moi plutôt ce que nous a rapporter de bon à manger  
>_Comme d'habitude , Ramen au porc rien que pour toi mon amour<br>_Hinata tu es une perle_

_Il me fait un grand sourire signé Naruto. Décidément j'adorais ses sourires. Je lui répondis moi aussi avec un léger sourir comme je savais parfaitement les faire.  
>On finit de manger et je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changé et faire tout le tralala du soir ... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'hesite à y entrer ... J'ai peur. Peur de la revoir. Peur de ce qu'elle peut NOUS faire ... Naruto m'a vu bloqué devant la porte de la salle de bain qui est intégrer a notre chambre [NDA : comme celle de la chambre de Homer et Marge dans les « Simpson »]<em>

__Ne t'inquiete pas Hinata , si tu veut je viens avec toi ..._

_Je rougis,biensure je voulaitqu'il vienne ... Mais je savais exactement ce qui allait se passé . Je sais parfaitement que Naruto n'arrive pas à ce retenir pour ce genre de chose ..._

__Naruto,si tu viens ... On sait parfaitement tout les deux se qui va se passé ...  
>_Et alors ? Je vais me forcer a me retenir si tu ne veut pas ...<br>Je lui fais un grand sourire  
>_Qui t'as dit que je ne veut pas ?<em>

_Hahahahaha il ne sait vraiment plus où donné de la tête. En même temps je le comprend . En l'espace de quelle seconde je suis passé de térorisée a joueuse . Le pauvre ._

__P ppparceque tu veut bien ?_

_Hahahahaha j'adore quand il est dans cet état!Bon allé j'arrêtte sinon il va péter un cable et ce jeter sur moi.  
>Je lui fait un grand sourire<br>_Oui et non .  
>_. Décide-toi !<br>_Huuuum D'abord je veux me mettre en pyjama.  
>_Je viens !<br>___D'accord_

_J'en avait complètement oublié l'incident de tout à l'heure. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain et je commença à me déshabillée . De suite je senti les douces lèvres de Naruto m'embrasser le coup . [ NDA :Et oui ! Je vais l'avoir mon Lemon n'est ce pas Kyuu~ ? xD]Se qui me fit des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale ._

__Tu vois que tu en a envie!=D  
>_ Mais nan ! C'est normal que je frissonne si mon petit amis m'embrasse le coup!.<br>_=D tu dira se que tu veux mais en attendant tu en a envi !  
>_ » Nan je t'ai dit<br>_Mais ouai mais ouai u.u_

_Il recommence a m'embrasser le coup. Puis je me retourne et il m'embrasse sur la bouche passionnément. Il va me faire craqué et je fais finir par me jetée sur lui si il continu - » ..._

__N-Naruto ...  
>Voilà je vais craquer !<em>

_  
><em>**_[... Partie réserve au Lemon ... ]_**_  
><em>**_  
><span>_**_  
>Je sauta à son coup tandis que lui baladait ses mains sur mon corp. Nos baiser passèrent de passionné à brulant. Mes main s'entortillaient dans les cheveux de mon blond alors que mes chevilles caressaient une a une les mollets de Naruto. Celui-ci m'attrapit les cuisses de tel sorte que je puisse le ceinturer avec. Grâce à cette manoeuvre, il put nous déplacé jusqu'au lit. Là il m'allonga, se plaça sur moi et nos baiser ainsi que nos carresse redoublèrent d'intensité. Il avait déja retiré son T-shirt et commençait deja à "m'aidé" à retirer le mien. Entre 2 baiser nous continuons a nous déshabillé mutuellement jusqu'a ce retrouvé sous la couette en tenue d'Adam et Eve. Mon corp était brûlant ainsi que le sien. Nous nous serions l'un a l'autre dans nos bras et nous nous embrassion fougeusement. Le moment fut venu. On avait pas besoin de ce parler pour ce genre de chose, tout passe dans nos acte, comme un code que seul l'autre pourrait décripté. Mes cuisses déja écartées , s'écartèrent encore plus tandis que je sentais l'erection de mon amant sur mon intimité. Je me rappelle la premiere fois comment j'etait stréssé et inquiete a ce moment , mais Naruto avait été tellement doux que j'avais sentit que très peu de douleur. maintenant , sa va tout seul. Il s'inséra en moi , me murmura des "Je t'aime Hinata" , je lui répondais "moi aussi Naruto", nous embrassions et il commença ses va et viens. Des gémissement commençèrent à sortir de ma bouche. Plus naruto rentrait et sortait, plus mes gemissment redoublaient d'intensité. Bientôt ce fût au tour de naruto de crier avec moi. Nos mouvement devenèrent éffréné et le point G arriva très vite. Pendant que je criait tout la voix que je possédait, ainsi que Naruto, celui-ci s'écoula en moi. Nos mouvement devinrent plus lent mais plus savoureux jusqu'a notre arrêt total .<em>

__

_Après ces merveilleux instants , je me blottis dans ses bras et lui me sera fort . Et nous dormîmes jusqu'aux lendemain.  
>Il devait être 6h00 quand je senti que Naruto se levait, sûrement pour se préparer a aller rejoindre <em>_son bureau .Je m'assis sur le lit me réveillant à moitié . Le soleil n'avait même pas commencé à se lever. La porte de la salle de bain était fermé mais laissait passé un peu de lumière. Je me leva et entra tout doucement de tel sorte que Naruto ne me vois pas et ne m'entende pas . Il était devant le lavabo, il se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Tout doucement , je me glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça. Mes mains vinrent se croiser sur la peau de son torse. Ma tête se posa dans son dos._

__Bonjour mon amour  
>_Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormis ?<em>

_Il se retourna et me ré-enlaça. Je lui fit un énorme sourire_

__Très bien._

_Nous nous embrassâmes puis nous nous habillèrent. Il commença à partir pour son bureau quand je l'interpella_

__Comme d'habitude Naruto ?  
>_Oui Hinata. A tout à l'heure !<br>_OK bisous je t'aime !  
>_Moi aussi<em>

_Puis il partit. Chaque matin il partait vers 7h00 pour aller à son bureau et vers 8h30 je lui ramenai des trucs à mangé. En attendant je vais un peu me recoucher._

_...Plus tard..._

_Je me réveille. Quelle heure il est ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que c'est l'heure pour moi de me levée. Je regarde l'horloge, 8h00 sa va je suis dans les temps. Je vais prendre ma douche .Bon alors où qu'il est mon gel douche?Ah tien il est la-bas. Mais qu'es-ce-qu'il fait sur la commode ? Normalement il est sur l'étagère. Sa doit être Naruto qui la laissé traîner._

__Onee-chaaaaan  
>C'est quoi cette voix ?<br>_Ooneeeeee-chaaaaan._

_Sa me donne des frissons partout!Je commence à angoisser !_

__Hahahahahahaha Onee-chan !  
>_Qu-qui ... Qui est là ?<br>_Hahahahahaha  
>Ce rire , il résonne de partout !<br>_Hiiinaaaataaaaa  
><em>_Sa me fait peur ! Je tremble de partout  
>_Tu as peur ?<em>

_Cette voix elle est en écho dans ma tête ou quoi ?_

__Laisse moi tranquille !  
>_Hahahaha tu as peuuuur !<br>_Mais qui est-tu ?  
>_Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?<br>_ ... Ha-hanabi ?  
>_ Biensure que c'est moi !<br>_Mais qu'estce que tu me veux ?  
>_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA on vera bien ! pour l'instant je veux joué avec toi !<em>

_A ces mot je me paralysa. Je sentais des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Je sentis comme une main m'attraper la cheville. Je n'attendis pas une seconde plus et je détala dans la rue et je cria"LAISSE MOI TRANQUILE !"  
>Puis je couras vers le bureau de Naruto en pleurs mais juste avant Sakura m'arreta.<em>

__Hinata?Qu'estce qui se passe ?  
>Toujours en pleurant je lui dit<br>_Rien ! , je veux voir Naruto._

_Je ne la laissa pas répondre et coura à son courais je courais , j'ai même faillis tombé dans les escaliers. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle me ratrape. Depuis que j'ai criée , tout le monde me regardaient me dirigée vers le bureaux de Naruto. Biensure tout le monde sait que je vis avec lui. Quand je fus enfin arrivée je voulus rentrée mais un garde m'arrêta.  
>_Désolé Melle Hyûga mais vous ne pouvez pas entrée, l'Hokage est en réunion avec tout les autres Kagé.<br>Je sanglottais toujours et ce n'est pas lui qui va m'empêcher de voir Naruto._

__Je m'en fiche ! IL FAUT QUE JE VOIS NARUTO !_

_J'avais criée sa tellement fort. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse et je tenta de rentré, mais en vain, il me retenait. Au même moments, j'entendis la voix de Naruto._

____Excusez-moi quelques temps_

_Il ouvrit la porte et je n'en attendis pas plus pour lui sauté aucou et éclaté en sanglot._

__Hinata ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_  
>Plusieurs fois coupé par mes sanglots, je tenta de dire<em>

__Elle ... Elle ... Elle ... A ... A a a a  
>_Chut calme-toi et parle moi clairement<em>

_Je le pris dans mes bras et respira un bon coup, toujours sous les yeux des autres Kagé._

__Elle ... Elle est revenue ..._

_Naruto me mit une main derrière la tête, tandis que l'autre serait le poing  
>_Veuillez m'excusez, je revient<em>

_Mais avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, une voix l'interpella_

__Naruto !_

_C'était son vieil ami le Kazekagé:Gaara_

__Je viens avec toi_

_Naruto me regarda et ne constata aucune opposition. Je peux faire confiance à Gaara. Il vint nous rejoindre, Naruto s'excusa encore une fois et il fermit la porte. Nous nous éloignèrent un peu. Depuis mes larmes avaient cessé de coulée mais elles étaient toujours présente sur mes joues. Naruto les essuya du pouce et Gaara brisa le silence._

__Que ce passe t-il ?  
>_Je vais te l'expliqué<br>Naruto avait dit cela tout en m'embrassant le front.  
>_Hinata a des yeux Shinigami<br>_Shi-shinigami ? Ceux du dieu de la mort ?  
>_Oui<br>_Pourquoi ?  
>_Ils ont été introduit dans sa famille et sa joue comme un attribut héréditaire mais sa ne touche pas forcément la personne<em>

_Je me sentais horriblement mal. J'avais un gigantesque mal de crâne et j'avais aussi très peur. Très peur qu'elle revienne. Malheureusement cette peur se réalisa._

__Onee-chan !  
><em>__

_Cette voix ! Elle est dans ma tête. Naruto et Gaara ne peuvent pas l'entendre. Je me ré-paralyse et mes yeux deviennent terrorisés. Je suffoquais._

__Hinata ! Sa va pas ?  
>_Onee-chaaan ! ... Je veux joué avec toi ! Hihihihi<em>

_Mes larmes recommencèrent à coulées_

__Laisse moi tranquille !  
>_Hahahahahahaha même pas en rêve onee-chan !<br>Je bouchais les oreilles avec mes mains !  
>_Tais-toi Hanabi!<br>_Nan Hihihi  
>_Hinata calme toi !<br>_Nan ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi !  
>_Hahahahahahahah<br>_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
>_Hinata !<em>

_Puis je m' écroula par terre.  
>Après cela, Gaara aida Naruto à porter Hinata dans la chambre de l'Hokage, là où Naruto ne dormais jamais. Ils l'a posèrent sur le lit et Gaara fit venir son apprentis qui était venu avec lui au village de Konoha. Il lui donna pour consigne de resté près d' Hinata. Naruto ajouta quelque chose.<em>

__A la moindre grimace ,au moindre mot, je veux être prévenus !  
>_Sa sera fait Mr.L'Hokage<br>Naruto sourit  
>_S'il te plaît , appelle-moi Naruto ou juste Hokage-sama ...<br>_Bien Hokage-sama  
>_Il serait peut-être tant de retourner à notre réunions , les autre Kagé doivent s' inquiétés.<br>_Tu as raison Gaara. N'oublie pas , au moindre détails  
>_Oui<em>

_Puis ils repartirent tout deux à leurs réunions._

_A mon réveil , tout étais flou, j'étais seule. Je regarda dans les couloirs , personne. Dans le bureaux de Naruto, Personne aussi. Dans la rue , désert ... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

__Hé Hooo ! Il y a quelqu'un ?  
>_Onee-chaaan!Viens joué avec moi !<em>

_Je me figea encore une fois. Je me trouvais dans un couloir. Autour de moi tout tournais, je __paniquais totalement. Puis soudain,sa s'arrêta de tournoyer autour de moi et elle apparut devant__moi. Le sourire au lèvre, elle s'avançait doucement vers moi._

__Viens joué avec moi ..._

_Je pleurais,encore une fois. Elle m'attrapa les épaules ,je me débattis tant que je pu mais en vain. Elle me jeta conte le mur. A première vue sa ne m'aurais pas fais mal, mais la c'était une horrible douleur qui s'empara de moi._

__HAAAAAAAAA  
>_Hahahahahahahahahaha<em>

_Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?Je me retourna difficilement et à ma grande stupeur, des ... Des ... Des ... DES LAMES ? ... Ça veut dire qu'elle ma ballancée sur de couteaux ? J'ai horriblement mal . Mon sang coule ainsi que mes larmes une nouvelle fois._

__Mais qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe ?  
>_Onee-chan ? Tu as mal ?<br>Je n'arrive plus à parler. Tout ce que je veux c'est ... c'est ... je ne sais même plus ce que je veux ..._

__Hinata !_

_La voix de Naruto ? ..._

__Hinataa !_

_Oui , c'est sa ce que je veux. C'est Naruto._

__Hinataaaa !  
>_N-na-naru-naruto ?<br>_Hinataa ! Je t'en pris !  
>_Mais où est-tu ?<br>_Hinata!Ne me laisse pas !_

_Je ne comprend plus rien. Hanabi se re-rapproche de moi. Je ne peux presque plus bougé. Je veux partir d'ici ! Je veux revoir Naruto ! Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras qu'il m'embrasse !  
>Il me manque. Je pleure toujours.<em>

__Ne m'abandonne pas !_

_  
>Je veux le revoir ! Je n'entend pas sa voix très nettement. Jamais je ne voudrais l'abandonné !<em>

__Je t'en pris._

_Je rêve ou j'entends des sanglots dans sa voix ?_

__Hina ..._

_Cette fois-ci sa voix se fit plus « claire ». Hanabi se ... volatilise ? Une grande lumière ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?Cette lumière m' éblouit et ma vue se trouble. A présent le soleil m' apparaît ainsi que la tête de Naruto. Dieu merci ! Il est là !_

__Hinata!Tu te réveille enfin!J'ai eu tellement peur !  
>_ Naruto!Il faut que je la soigne !<em>

_Qu'on me soigne ?J'essaie de m' asseoir mais je me ré-écroule instantanément._

__Haaaaaaa  
>_Hinata !<br>_Calme-toi Naruto et laisse moi la soignée !  
>_Na-na ... Narut-to<br>_Hinata  
>_Naruto ! Pousse-toi je t'ai dit !<br>_Oui désolé Sakura ...  
>_J-je ...<br>_Chut Hinata économise tes forces , je vais te soignée._

_Sur ces paroles de Sakura , je re-perdit connaissance.  
>Je me réveilla dans un lit d'hopital, j'entendais des voix . Non pas celle de ma sœur mais plûtot celles d'un medecin je suppose et de Sakura.<em>

__Son état est stable, sans vous elle ne serait plus là, malheureusement ... on a pas put le sauver ...  
>_Sauver qui ?<br>_Et bien ... c'est difficile a dire ...  
>_DITE LE BON SANG !<br>_Naruto calme-toi ...  
>_On a pas put ... sauver ... votre enfant ...<br>_Notre ... enfant ?  
>_Oui ... Elle était enceinte de 2 semaines ... le bébé a survécu pendant un moment, mais il est mort il y a quelques jours ...<em>

_2 semaines ? Mais la derniere fois que j'ai ... sa ferait dons 2 semaine que je suis là ? J-je ... J'étais enceinte ..._

_Je sentis Naruto s'assoir lourdement sur un fauteuil et me prendre la mains ,pendant que moi je __commençait a reperende mes esprit, je me mit a serrer sa mains et à pleurée.  
>_Hinata ? Tu peux nous entendre ?<em>

_J'essayai de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche ne fût que des sanglots ... Naruto pleurais aussi, nous avions tout les deux envies de cet enfant mais il avait succomber à la vie alors que celle-ci ne lui avait même pas encore été donné ...  
>Cette situation me rappelait ma mère.<br>Elle aussi avait eu un enfant mort-né ... voilà que je pleurs de plus belle,Naruto, il me sert plus fort dans ses bras et j'essaie d'en faire de même. _

_Que va t on faire maintenant ?_  
><em>Je pense que Naruto vas enfin accepté d'habiter dans les appartements de l'Hokage. Naruto déserit son étreinte et se retournit vers Sakura et le médecin.<em>

__Vous pouvez nous laissés seuls s'il vous plait ?_  
><em>_Oui tout de suite<em>  
><em>_Naruto ... Hinata ... Je suis vraiment désolé ...<em>

_Puis elle et le médecin me tournis vers Naruto puis baissa les yeux. Même si je ne savais pas que je portais un enfant , je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de le garder._  
><em>Mes larmes coulaient encore à flot et mes sanglots redoublaient.<em>

__Na- ... Naruto ... Désolé ... J'suis tellement désolé ... C'est ma faute ..._  
><em>_Nan Hinata ... Ce n'est pas ta faute , tu n'as absolument rien à te reproché ! La responsable c'est Hanabi !<em>

_A ce nom, je me stoppa net de pleuré. Hanabi ... C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était entré dans ma vie , tout allais de pire en pire._

__C'est décider!Je vais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !_  
><em>_Mais comment ?<em>  
><em>_J'ai ma petite idée ... Mais d'abord , je veux qu'on aille vivre dans l'appartement spéciale pour l'Hokage ... du moins jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange ...<em>

_Je ne sait pas pourquoi , mais a chaque fois que Naruto parle de cette façon , ça me rassure en quelque sorte ... Malgré tout , mon inquiétude persiste. Naruto me pris dans ses bras pendants quelques instant puis je me rendormie._

_**Plus tard**_

_Nous avons déménagés . Nous étions installés dans le salon avec la lumière éteinte et pour seule source de luminosité, quelques bougies._

__Tu es prête ?_

_J'inspira profondément , je lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

__Oui._  
><em>_Humm ... Il faut qu'on pense très fort à elle et qu'on l'appelle intérieurement.<em>  
><em>_ Ok ...<em>  
><em>_ On commence à 3. 1 ... 2 ... 3 .<em>

_Moi et Naruto , nous nous mirent à penser très fort à Hanabi. Je pensais à elle de plus en plus fort, quitte à en perdre connaissance._  
><em>Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvait dans un espèce de grand couloir blanc, comme ceux de l'hôpital, avec une grande lumière au bout. Moi, vêtus d'une grande chemise de nuit blanche, aperçut une silhouette. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus nette au fur et au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. A partir de ce moment je put reconnaître cette silhouette et ce qu'elle tenait dans ces bras. Hanabi, portant un bébé, elle aussi vêtus de blanc. Elle avait l'air sereine, elle me souriais.<em>

__Hanabi ? Mais ... Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui est cet enfant ?_

_Elle me sourit un instant mais pas de la même façons qu'avant, là, elle paraissait douce et affective. Sa vois enfantine me transperça le cœur._

__Hinata ... Avant de t'expliquer quoique ce soit , Pardon. Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que tu as eu à cause de moi._  
><em>_De qu-...<em>  
><em>_Depuis que tu es toute petite tu souffre des yeux Shinigamis. Quand je suis « morte » à ma naissance , seul mon corp est partis. Mon esprit à grandit autre part que sur Terre. Ce n'est ni le paradis ni l'enfer, c'est entre les deux ... Là-bas, j'y ai rencontrée le dieu Shinigamais. Depuis qu'il a perdu ses yeux, il les « surveille ». Sauf que moi aussi je possède ces yeux. A cause de ça j'ai vu des chose vraiment ... J'ai vu comment ta vie était infernal. Alors j'ai demandé au Dieu de la mort qu'est ce que je pouvais faire. Je l'ai laissé me possédé, insouciante que j'était, pour qu'il arrange tout. Cet enfant est arrivé à point nommé. Le dieu de la mort avait besoin du corp du dernier deteneur de ses yeux : Ton bébé .<em>  
><em>Note mère était la porteusse principale du gêne « Shinigami », autrement dit elle avait les plus puissants yeux sans le savoir. Elle nous a transmit ce gêne à toute les deux ainsi que toi à ton enfant.<em>  
><em>Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savait pas à quel point le dieu de la mort était mauvais. Il voulait le dernier deteneur de ses yeux , il l'a eu.<em>  
><em>Quand tu te reveillera , tes yeux Shinigamis auront disparut et a présent ta vie va être plus facile et avant de partir en paix avec l'âme de ton bébé , je voulais tout t'expliquer et te le montrer ...<em>

_Elle s'approcha de moi et me montra le fruit de mes entrailles. A ma grande surprise, ce ne fût pas un embryon que je vis (à cause de l'âge de son décès) mais un beau bébé de quelques jours. Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, les joues joufflues et de magnifique cheveux blond comme ceux de son pere. Attendris par la scène et les émotions je ne pus que me remettre à pleurée._  
><em>J'aime ma sœur. Elle a retardée son repos éternel et s'est laissée possédée par un esprit malveillant qui se prenait pour elle. Biensure, le bébé que je viens de perdre restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.<em>

__C'... C'est une fille ou un garçon ?_  
><em>_Un garçon.<em>  
><em>_Je vais l'appeler Haruto.<em>

_Je dit ces mots tout en me penchant sur lui et en l'embrassant sur le front._

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais ... , et toi non plus Hanabi je ne t'oublirais pas._

_Je l'a prit dans mes bras avec Haruto puis après quelques temps, nous nous séparîmes._

__Adieu One-chan, on t'aime tout les deux, je m'occuperais bien de lui la-haut et on t'attendra ..._

_A la fin de cette phrase elle avait disparu avec Haruto. Peu à peu la lumiere m'éblouis jusqu'à en brouiller ma vue et quand celle-ci revint, je vut les 2 perles bleues de Naruto me fixer baignée de larmes d'un air triste mais rassurant._  
><em>Quand je me redressit, l'éponge qui se trouvait sur mon front tombit au passage et je vis autour de moi Sakura et Gaara , sûrement appelés par les soins de Naruto.<em>

__Naru-..._

_Il posa sont doigt sur ma bouche ._

__Ne dit pas un mot ... On sait tout , tu parlais dans ton sommeil ... »_

_Il me prit dans ses bras, me murmura un « Je t'aime » puis m'embrassa._  
><em>Malgré la perte de notre premier enfant et un adieu déchirant, la vie allait être beaucoup plus facile, pour tout le monde. Même si le dieu de la mort à été cruel, je le remercie d'avoir utilisé pratiquement tout ses pouvoirs pour me déshérité des yeux Shinigamais ...<em>

_**Epilogue**_  
><em>« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux jeunes gens : UZUMAKI Naruto et HYUUGA Hinata ... Mlle Hyuuga accepté vous deprendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki, de l'aimé et de le cherir dans la joie comme dans la peine , ans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse la richesse ?<em>  
><em>_Oui je le veux.<em>  
><em>_ Et vous ? Accepté-vous de prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyuuga, de l'aimée et de la cherir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse ?<em>  
><em>_ Absolument !<em>

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie est arrivé ... Nan pardon le second plus beau ... Le premier c'est ..._

__Echanger vos alliances ..._

_Elle, une petite fille dans un robe couleur Lilas s'avançant vers moi et mon futur époux avec un petit coussin en velours violet, là où sont délicatement posées 2 alliances. Cette petite fille aux yeux bleus azur et coiffée d'un chignon avec une fleur blanche faisant ressortir ses cheveux bleu foncé et sont teint perlé. La petite agée de 5 ans cours avec son coussin en s'exclamant « Maman!Maman ! La bague à papa ! La bague à papa ! »_  
><em>Je ne pus m'e, pêchée de sourire, attrapé l'alliance destinée à et embrasser ma fille. Naruto fit exactement la même chose mais rajouta au creu de l'oreille de la petite demoiselle<em>  
><em>« Tu peux aller t'assoire à côté de Mamie , Natsuko ...<em>  
><em>_Oui Papa ! »<em>

_elle s'élançat vers un banc , et s'assit à côté d'un grande rousse à l'air ''bonne maman'' : Kushina._  
><em>Après l'échange des vœux et des alliances, moi et Naruto scéllairent notre union pas un baiser passioné. Juste après cela, on put entendre un voix dans les invités, qui n'était que celle d'Ichiraku : « Bein c'est pas trop tôt Gamin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attandais ça ! »<em>  
><em>Après une crise de fou rire, ma demoiselle d'honneur qui était aussi la personne qui m'avait aidée à mettre au monde Natsuko : Sakura, attrapa ma traine derrière et me précéda moi et mon époux jusqu'à la porte de l'église, biensure précédé aussi par Natsuko. Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de son papa. Je ne put m'empêcher de penser à Hanabis et Haruto. Hanabi avait bien eu raison, ma vie a bien changé ...<em>  
><em>Je suis désormais Hinata Uzumaki, mariée , maman et heureuse .<em> 


End file.
